


Stupor

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluffish, Kousuke is drunk, Kousuke wants to practice making babies, Kousuke wears briefs, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "I'm gonna punch you in the mouth, with my own mouth...softly. Because I love you." He informed her before lowering his mouth onto hers.





	Stupor

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the Offical I Love Yoo Amino.
> 
> Enjoy~

The ringing of the doorbell brought Shin-Ae from where she was perched on the couch. She had been waiting up for her husband to return from one of business parties but hadn't expected him to ring the doorbell.

 

Shin-Ae opened the door and was greeted with Kousuke as well as his driver who was helping him stay upright.

 

"What happened with him?" She asked, pointing at the silent male.

 

"Too many drinks I'm assuming." Came the reply accompanied by the shrug of shoulders. "I'm sorry to disturb you madame. I would have used the house keys but I'm not sure Mr.Hirahara would have liked me sifting through his pockets."

 

"It's no problem. Thanks for bringing him home safely Charles." Shin-Ae said gratefully as she walked out of the doorway, allowing the man to transfer some of Kousuke's weight onto her.

 

"I can help you." Charles offered.

 

"Nah. I can take it from here, besides you must be tired. Thanks again." Shin-Ae waved before walking back inside, Kousuke in tow.

 

"Kousuke stand up straight. You're not exactly light you know." The brunette grunted as the male leaned into her side.

 

"Honeey. I'm home." He announced as he pecked her cheek.

 

"Yes you are. You have been for three minutes now. Now can you please comply with me for a bit? We have to walk upstairs."

 

"All right."

 

"Kousuke...can you kindly remove your hands from my ass please?" The young woman requested as she gazed up at him.

 

"But it's so nice and round and..and fat Miss...Yoo." He slurred as he continued to fondle the plump flesh.

 

"Wow. I haven't heard that title in a while." Shin-Ae commented as she swatted away his wandering hands.

 

"How did you get this drunk anyway? You're usually more responsible with the amount of alcohol you comsume." She asked as the began their trudge up the stairs.

 

"A business partner coerced me into ..into...more dranks. I couldn't refushe." The male slurred.

 

"How much did you drink?"

 

"Three flutes of champagne." He responded as he leaned onto the doorframe of their bedroom.

 

"We safely made it up the stairs and I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself. Walk the rest of the way on your own." She muttered as she flopped onto the king sized bed.

 

Kousuke walked into the room and clumsily rid himself of his suit jacket before hanging it up neatly then beginning to undo his shirt followed by removing his pants and neatly discarding them, leaving himself in his briefs.

 

He glanced towards Shin-Ae who was lounging on the bed before making his way towards it.

 

Kousuke climbed above her, arms placed on either side of her head.

 

"Hi." She greeted with a smile.

 

"I'm gonna punch you in the mouth, with my own mouth...softly. Because I love you." He informed her before lowering his mouth onto hers.

 

Shin-Ae happily returned the gesture with gusto.

 

He brought his attention to the column of her neck and began to attack it with kisses.

 

"Kousuke stop..haha...Stop!!!" Shin-Ae tried to push the male away from her but not to much avail.

 

"But you love neck kisses Miss Yoo." Kousuke insisted as he continued with his assault.

 

"No. I hate them because I'm ticklish there." She breathed.

 

The male observed that the thin strap of Shin-Ae's top slipped off of her shoulder. Kousuke's azure gaze found her vermillion one. "I want to make children with you. Would you like to make them with me?" He asked.

 

"I'm not opposed to the idea but maybe when you're sober, I'm sure you're much too drunk to get it up anyway."

 

"But I want them now." He protested in a borderline whine as he dropped his head onto her chest.

 

Shin-Ae brought up her hand and gently ran her fingers through his dark locks. She stared at the ceiling as she listened to his breathing even out.

 

"Are you sleeping?" She questioned in the stillness of the room.

 

"No.." Kousuke murmured in reply.

 

"Do you want to put on your pajamas?" She queried.

 

"I prefer my briefs thank you.." He glanced up at her before placing a kiss under her chin. "I'm not sleepy." His hands wandered under her shirt. "Perhaps we can practice making the childr-"

 

"What did I say?" Shin-Ae interrupted.

 

"You don't love me." Kousuke pouted as he stifled a yawn.

 

"Just shut up and sleep off the alcohol, Kousuke." Shin-Ae murmured as her eyes drifted shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading


End file.
